


Irreplaceable Pearls

by Angel (AngelofNewYears)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, beware spoilers if you haven't gotten to "That Will Be All"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/pseuds/Angel
Summary: Basically a thought that happened while I was watching a few SU clips on why Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl seem to be well-trusted by their Diamonds. There's no ACTUAL shipping, but I just set it to F/F because the Gems in this fic are gals that interact with their respective Diamonds.Canon-compliant until "Wanted".





	

            There was a reason why the Diamonds trusted their personal Pearls. They had been by the three rulers' sides since the war. While the frightening civil war between Homeworld and the Rebellion years ago sowed distrust between the lesser Gems and their masters, that time was long over with many of the Homeworld Gems who fought during the battles either broken or captured by the rogue Crystal Gems. Pink Diamond had been shattered as well. She was like family, but who could the remaining three Diamonds confide in? Their Pearls stepped up to the task.

            It was customary for Pearls to listen, to understand that even the minute task of talking could result in a severe backlash. But they learned. They learned how to offer comfort in the smallest things.

            Blue Pearl always accompanied her Diamond to Pink Diamond's last remaining outpost. The dagger-like image from afar was cruelly similar to Rose Quartz's sword for Blue Diamond to endure. The Diamond would begin tearing up, so the lesser-ranking Gem did the last thing Pink Diamond's Pearl taught her--dancing. Or more specifically, the dances Pink Pearl and an assisting Pearl put on that all four Diamonds watched. It was...difficult to perform with only one Gem, but that was alright. Her Diamond recognized the waltz from eons ago and always granted her a tiny smile before she visited Pink Diamond's room. Some days, she could stay tearless. Other times, Blue Diamond would dissolve into sobs of grief. Her Pearl would kneel next to her and gaze up at the shattered Diamond's bed solemnly. And this kept her from replacement.

            Yellow Pearl, on the other hand, had been ordered to immediately destroy any data related to Pink Diamond once the news arrived. Obeying, the Pearl scraped up every last piece of information she could about the other Diamond and disposed of it accordingly while Yellow Diamond watched angrily, silently. She was there, slightly hidden behind the larger Gem's leg when the Corruption Song echoed to Earth. She was there when Yellow Diamond mandated a schedule to check on the Cluster planted into Pink Diamond's former colony more than five thousand years later. She was there whenever her Diamond answered the Direct Diamond Communication Channel, hoping beyond belief that it would be Pink Diamond that somehow survived only to feel blank disappointment when it was just Blue Diamond. So Yellow Pearl took over managing the line until a Peridot somehow gained access to it, which resulted in the first time her Diamond answered a call in several thousand years and an additional wave of simmering wrath directed towards Earth. Thus, Yellow Pearl's competence at understanding her master allowed her more free reign and a higher life expectancy than others.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's kind of short. The idea just kind of jumped out at me, and that's why I wrote this. As far as I know, everything SHOULD fit with canon, but if not, meh. Just call it an AU.


End file.
